god_factory_wingmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Gunship Parts
A valid gunship can be constituted of between 10 to 13 different gunship parts, because the Add-On and Wing Weapons are optional. Here's the complete list of Gunship Parts by species with all of their stats broken down: =HUMAN= Human gunships are fast and agile, with above-average energy, but their parts tend to be lacking in resistances. Their weapon inflict high damage, but have short ammo lifespans. Bodies * Hawk * Tank * Prophet Cockpits * Arrow * Harpoon * Train * Jinx * Tricorne * Machinehead Wings * Trident * Stallion * Arsenal * Enterprise * Crusader * Dreadnought * Seraph * Imperator Thrusters * S-Sonic * Myrmidia * Rumble * Chemtrails * Jaguar * Volcano Power Core * Charger 3.0 * LS-Marathon * C-Vent * Stamina 9001 * Euphoria * Terra Grid Shield Generator * Ingot * Quicksilver * Gold Nugget * Adamantium * Crystalline * Molten Main Computers * GEP Protocol * Chip Doctor * Red Herald Weapon Control Units * Padlock * Guerilla * Ecureuil Devices * Mirror Decoy * Straight Decoy * Hunter Decoy * Remote Decoy * Multiple Decoys * Stealth Decoy Add-Ons * Quantum Hook * Optimization Program * Stealth Module * Hacking Bots * Supplies * Carrier Command * Sabotage * Sentries Main Weapons * Shreddit * Pepperbox * Rotarion * Bombard * Multi-Rail * Proto-Laser * Ballista * Proto-Plasma Wing Weapons * Hornet * Eagle * Payload Mines * Lupara Shaker * Wolfeyes * Typhoon * Cerberus * Scorpion Dart * Blue Rose * Gremlin * Ares * Finger of God =GUANTRI= Guantri gunships are versatile, all stats vary greatly and they have a lot of traits, which is why knowing the intent of each part is important. Their weapons often inflict Negative Effects. Bodies * Temper * Resolve * Freedom Cockpits * Vigour * Defiance * Deceive * Contemplate * Predation * Wisdom Wings * Spirit * Humble * Altruism * Resilience * Illuminate * Foresight * Elitism * Steadfast Thrusters * Confidence * Perseverance * Independance * Generous * Commitment * Absolute Power Core * Reliable * Curious * Ambitious * Fierce * Universal * Pariah Shield Generator * Secure * Tenacious * Stoic * Paragon * Implacable * Exemplar Main Computers * Pure * Fascinate * Rhetoric Weapon Control Units * Perceptive * Cu Chulain * Execute Devices * Legionnaire Switch * Martyr Switch * Sniper Switch * Calamity Switch * Resurgence Switch * Berserker Switch Add-Ons * Quantum Hook * Optimization Program * Stealth Module * Hacking Bots * Supplies * Carrier Command * Sabotage * Sentries Main Weapons * Bipolar * Frequencer * Voltage * Taser * Radiant Lance * Celestial * Surge * Chromatic Wing Weapons * Twins * Magnetic * Spectrum * Pulsar * Seering Song * Trilium * Leaderbeam * EMP Mines * Deluge * Bad Breath * Lashing Star * Decadence =ARBLOS= Arblos gunships are slow and clunky, but reach very high boost speed and are quite resilient. They have long ammo lifespan. Bodies * FLIGHT * RE-TRACED * C32COLOSS Cockpits * GreenHouse * TERMINUS- * WARHOUND * P.A.T.H. * DEVIL * TrinityEcho Wings * Basic-W * HORN * Capacitor-SRER * ARK-HUNTER * HEX * MOMENTUM * WithDRAW * DOMINION Thrusters * LocATE * STREAM * STALK * W.O.R.M. * BEAST * METEO-R Power Core * OUT*PUT * POW-Z14 * IN*PUT * PUSH * ATLAS * FOUNTAIN-CORE Shield Generator * MODEL-1 * MODEL-2 * MODEL-12 * FlickER * ROCKskin * CAMB Main Computers * S-840 * DeltaFRAME * AlcHEMI Weapon Control Units * WIDE * TERRITORIAL * ChickenChaser Devices * FORWARD Teleport * BACKWARD Teleport * NEBULA Teleport * FLY Teleport * CHAIN Teleport * SEEK Teleport Add-Ons * Quantum Hook * Optimization Program * Stealth Module * Hacking Bots * Supplies * Carrier Command * Sabotage * Sentries Main Weapons * TORSION * ALTR * LONG-SHOT * SPITTR * Naturaliser * TrollTEETH * CAT4ACLYSM * HAVOC909 Wing Weapons * BRAMBLE * DIAMOND-Mines * WarpFIELD * VIRAL-Mines * BARRAG9 * SPINAL * STOPP-Mines * CrystalCANNON * TANGLR * GreenCOMET * THORNS * MiNi =CHORION= Chorion gunships have average stats, making them often appear slow, but are very resilient. They tend to deal slightly lower damage, but that's compensated by a larger amount of ammos. Bodies * Belt of Venus * Brocken Specter * Alexander's Band Cockpits * Barbut * Pilos * Pickelhaube * Lorica * Kabuto * Galea Wings * Triangulum * Fornax * Libra * Vela * Orion * Ursa * Volans * Draco Thrusters * Aries * Phoenix * Centaurus * Serpens * Pegasus * Corona Power Core * Cathodolumi * Thermolumi * Chemilumi * Sonolumi * Electrolumi * Photolumi Shield Generator * Aragonite * Lacerta * Shrimpo * Peridot * Corvus * Garnet Main Computers * Jasper * Beryl * Zircon Weapon Control Units * Obsidian * Tungsten * Bismuth Devices * Explosion Barrier * Augment Barrier * Heat Wave Barrier * Warding Barrier * Projected Barrier * Retribution Barrier Add-Ons * Quantum Hook * Optimization Program * Stealth Module * Hacking Bots * Supplies * Carrier Command * Sabotage * Sentries Main Weapons * Gravestar * Death Kiss * Lightning Fist * Hydra * Negative Pulse * Reaver * Dynamo * Leecher Wing Weapons * Electrodyne * Quatuor * Horizon * Gemini * Synchrotron * Borgne * Overflow * Meltdown * Firebreath * Banshee * Chakram * Magmaton